Assault/Guide
Assault (cs_assault) is a very popular hostage rescue map with good reasons. This map is just the right size and offers good footground for players that have a speciality in sniper weaponry or other types of weapons and there are many infiltration choices to implement just for fun. Overview This map is medium sized and is relatively easy to memorize for newcomers. Although the structure design of cs_assault is considered to be unbalanced, it has strong popularity among Counter-Strike players. Furthermore, guarding and escorting the hostages is an easy task to do and there are many ways both teams can infiltrate through concentrated enemy lines. As for hot spots in this map, the outside and the interior of the warehouse contains plenty of combat so be sure that you are well armed to particpate in or withstand a siege. However, the roofs of the building and at the Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone contains some activity as well, especially when a gunfight results in a handful of survivors. Tactics Counter-Terrorists In this map, take note that the Terrorists can rush through any area fairly quickly if your team does not keep their guard up. If their whole team cooperates together, they can effectively eliminate the Counter-Terrorists by either trapping lone players, creating confusion, and forcefully induce retreating by firing bullets in every direction. To avoid suffering this fate, be sure to remember that cs_assault is a very unique map as there are two ways you can fight aganist enemy players. You can either engage rushing or camping Terrorists throughout the inside and the outside of the warehouse as your team will attempt to rescue all of the hostages or eliminate the opposing force. Breaching through the warehouse can be quite a challenge as there are three entrances. They are the ventilation shaft, main entrance, and the side door. Be careful in how you traverse through these entryways as the Terrorist team will also keep an eye on these vulnerable routes. If you take the vent, this infiltration route has a bug in which player's feet are partially sticking outside and is visible for other enemy players to see. Furthermore, movement and noise is easily noticed thus leading assaliants to "wallbang" (the act of shooting through penetrable surfaces) through the vent and may lead you to being killed. As a consequence, human players will only use the vent at the beginning of the round (as a Terrorist) or as a last resort. The main entrance may be tempting enough to enter but this is where the Terrorists can eliminate you as they will have the upper ground. Instead, use Smoke grenades and Flashbangs to stun and distract enemy players while the rest of your Counter-Terrorist squad can infiltrate through the side door and the ventilation shaft. If done properly. the enemy team should no longer maintain position of the warehouse. As for the side door, this entry point is only recommended to take when the entire Terrorist team is distracted or have left the warehouse (which is very unlikely). This door emits a loud squeaking noise when being opened or closed so be careful in how to breach through this area. In Counter-Strike: Source, the upper side door offers better footground as it will lead you directly to the upstairs within the warehouse. This is important to consider as you can then relay information on the activity of the enemy team to your team members. If you are armed with a sniper rifle, such as the AWSM, and have excellent reflexes, it is feasible to take down Terrorists at the lower ground sections of the warehouse. As a conclusion, cooperation and coordination with your fellow team members are essential factors to remember if you and your team would like to emerge as the victorious team in cs_assault. Terrorists The warehouse offers many suitable places for campers and snipers, especially in the upper floors of the building. Furthermore, ambushes can be designed throughout the building thus reinforcing the Terrorist team's defenses aganist the Counter-Terrorists. In many situations, the round will favor your team as you and your fellow team members can easily win without exerting any effort. However, while it is tempting for the Terrorists to sit back and camp inside the warehouse, the CTs will be vigorously and skillfully plan their infiltration routes. To prevent the enemy team from surprising you with a nasty ambush, you are required to remember that there are three main entry points throughout the warehouse which are the ventilation shaft, the main entrance, and the side door. Normally, if there are enough team members, guarding these entrances should easily identify any suspicious activity, especially when there is a Terrorist informant on the upper floor. Since the Spawn Zone of the Terrorists are inside the warehouse, your team will be the first to reach and guard the roof. This is a very crucial factor to consider, especially when the security cameras provide additional detailed information on the movement of the Counter-Terrorists (only in Counter-Strike 1.6) However, be warned that the roof offers very little protection from enemies, including snipers, so be sure to use "hit and run" tactics or quickly eliminate assailants in every opportunity. Note that if your team does not follow this tactic or is forced to retreat, the CT operatives can then control the roof and perhaps infiltrate through the ventilation shaft without alerting your trapped team. Basically, once after the enemy takes complete control of the warehouse and has surrounded your team, the Counter-Terrorists will then have the upper hand for that round. Hot Spots Outside This is where the Counter-Terrorists will most likely seize control as their Spawn Zone is located from the outside of the map. If they are able to coordinate a successful rushing strategy, it is possible for them to surround the Terrorist team by guarding all of the entrances and exits of the warehouse. However, if the Terrorists overwhelm the CTs by reaching the roof of the warehouse first and eliminate enemy players with sniper weaponry, the Counter-Terrorists will then either greatly struggle to regain control or will lose their chance to win on that round. In many situations, it is recommended to have an allied sniper to position themselves on the highway (CS 1.6), the train tracks (CS:S), or the roof of the warehouse to provide cover for team members. As for counter-tactics, players will use Smoke grenades and suppressive fire to intimidate enemy snipers and will use any given opportunity to breach through enemy lines. Side The Warehouse In here, caution is heavily exercised to a great extent as enemies can camp above in the upper floors and corner targets from many angles. Cover is quite scare as there are very few places where players can physically hide themselves. Rushing through the main entrance is never recommended, unless the opposing team is distracted by covering team members. However, using a smoke grenade can help players to reduce the chance of being hit although it can attract attention and may lead you to being eliminated. Elsewhere, the ventilation shaft can allow team members to quietly sneak through the building but you must be absolutely certain that there are no enemies on the other side of the vents. In this situation, flashbangs and an HE grenade can be sufficient enough to flush out enemy players but be sure to traverse through this special infiltration route quickly, especially when the opposing team is alerted by your actions. cs_assault0010 Spectator view of the Warehouse.png|Spectator view of the warehouse cs_assault0002 Upstairs-player view.png|Player View cs_assault0003 Upstairs-2nd view.png|Ditto cs_assault0004 Upstairs-3rd view.png cs_assault0005 Inside-player view.png cs_assault0006 Upstairs 4th view.png cs_assault0007 Inside-2nd view.png cs_assault0008 Upstairs 5th view.png Category:Tips and tricks